Heath Hasekura
'Heath Hasekura '(支倉 ヒース, Hasekura Heath) is one of the heroes of the series. He is a third year student at Honan Academy and is the stride club's captain and runner. He is voiced by Daisuke Ono (Japanese) and Jason Liebrecht (English). Appearance Heath is a tall young man with a muscular figure and shoulder length brown hair that are are spiked at the ends. He has a mole under his left eye and green coloured eyes. He usually has his hair held up with a black headband, but when let down his bangs are styled above his right eye. He wears a white jersey (with a thick blue and thin red line running across the shoulders until the elbows and Honan Academy's emblem on the left) with a dark green undershirt underneath. He wears it with brown shorts and brown-orange running shoes. His school uniform consists of the black school gakuen which contains both jacket and pants, that has a green t-shirt underneath. He wears the black pants, with both legs rolled up to his knees, and a pair of green and black sneakers. Personality Heath is full of manly spirit and is a person with a dependable aura. He is a half-blood with a British mother and a Japanese father, and has two older sisters, Diane, Founder/President of an international fashion company, D's, and Shauna, a model of her company. Heath has also modelled a few times, though against his will, but it has become a requirement for all members to model in order to gain her sponsorship, with Heath effectively being managed by Diane as a part-time model. Skills As a runner, he has great cardiovascular fitness, and can run over the longest distance He has average parkour skills (but in the anime, he would take outrageous risks by the semi finals to leap down from 10m to pass Tasuku Senoo from above). He also is the most able to run on slopes. Due to his build, he can't get bumped off easily when competitors tries to bump and grind alongside him. Because Senoo specializes in the same areas, they often match up against each other. He also has trouble beating blocks by Arata Samejima, who was the best blocker last year, and thus far in the tour. He also has improved his mental game vastly in the anime, having gained composure through match experience, and seeing through Nana biting on Shiki Dozono's bluff to complete a perfect relation to Kyosuke Kuga and retook the lead for Honan, and again fighting off his ankle injury to leap right off the top railway tracks down 10m to beat Senoo from above. Quotes Trivia * Likes: Tom-Yam Kong, salmon roe, afternoon naps and watching movies. * Despite being able recall Japanese idioms, having been taught by Yujiro Dan, he hates studying. He hates it so much, he joined Riku in singing tunes after the exams are over on episode 7. He also dislikes hot summer, so he prefers Northern Japan during summer. Navigation Category:3rd Years Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Honan Category:Male